icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Springfield Indians
The '''Springfield Indians were a minor professional ice hockey franchise, originally based in West Springfield, Massachusetts and later Springfield, Massachusetts. The Indians were founding members of the American Hockey League. They existed for a total of 52 seasons from 1926 to 1994, with three interruptions. The Indians had two brief hiatuses from 1933-35, and from 1942-46. The team was known as the Syracuse Warriors from 1951-54; in addition, the team was named the Springfield Kings from 1967-74. The Indians won seven Calder Cup championships, one while known as the Kings in 1971. Early history The Indians had their start in the Canadian-American Hockey League in 1926. The "Can-Am," as it was called, was founded in Springfield and the Indians were one of the five initial franchises. It was run at the time by Lester Patrick and the National Hockey League's New York Rangers, and future NHL stars such as Charlie Rayner, Earl Seibert (who after his playing days were through would be the Indians' long time coach), Cecil Dillon and Ott Heller saw their start in Springfield uniforms. The Indians played in the Can-Am League until the 1932–33 season, having to fold thirteen games into the season. http://hockeyleaguehistory.com/Canadian_American_Hockey_League_1926.htm In 1935-36, Lucien Garneau transferred his Quebec Beavers franchise to Springfield, resurrecting the Indians name; the team was now associated with the NHL's Montreal Canadiens. The Great Depression caused cutbacks all around, and the Can-Am merged with the International Hockey League to form the International-American Hockey League, which changed its name to the American Hockey League, having lost its last Canadian franchises, in 1941. But before that time, the man who cast his shadow over the team for most of its existence, Boston Bruins's superstar defenseman Eddie Shore, purchased the team in 1939. Industriously, he split games between the Bruins and the Indians, even going to far to provoke a trade to the Amerks to make the train commute easier. He retired from the NHL after that season, but played for Springfield for two more seasons. Shore's often-controversial but ever-colorful management style would permeate the team for the next three decades and provide generations of hockey players and fans with anecdotes. Despite early stars like Shore, Fred Thurier, Frank Beisler and Pete Kelly, success eluded the Indians on the ice. However, in the 1941–42 season, the Indians finished in first place. Disaster struck in the following season. With World War II, the United States army requisitioned the Eastern States Coliseum, Springfield's home arena, for the war effort, leaving the Indians homeless. Shore loaned Indians players to the Buffalo Bisons for the duration, returning the players to Springfield for the 1946–47 season. However, on ice success continued to elude the team, and despite the presence of stars such as Harry Pidhirny and Jim Anderson the franchise failed to have a winning record for over a decade more, including a temporary franchise relocation as the Syracuse Warriors from 1951-54 (during which Shore fielded a Springfield team in the low-minor Eastern Amateur Hockey League and later the Quebec Hockey League using the Indians name). The team's few superlatives in this time included the 1955 season - during which Ross Lowe won the only league MVP award in franchise history and Anderson was named rookie of the year - and All-Star Team citations to Eldie Kobussen at center in 1948, Billy Gooden in 1951, Lowe, Gordon Tottle and Don Simmons in 1955, Gerry Ehman and Cal Gardner in 1958, and Pidhirny in 1959. "They could have played in the NHL ... " Matters turned around in dramatic fashion for the 1959–60 season. Behind an affiliation with the Rangers bringing stars Bill Sweeney and goaltender Marcel Paille over from Providence, and an immensely deep team with star forwards Pidhirny, Anderson, Ken Schinkel, Bruce Cline, Brian Kilrea, and defensemen Ted Harris, Kent Douglas, Noel Price and Bob McCord, the Indians led the league in the regular season three straight years and won three straight Calder Cups, losing only five playoff games in that span. Sweeney won the league scoring title three years in a row, Paille the best goaltending record two years running, and Springfield defensemen won the best defenseman award two years running. With the most dominant team the AHL has ever seen -- no team before or since won three straight regular season OR playoff championships -- the stands in the old Coliseum were filled night after night, and it was said of the 1959-1962 Indians that they could have played in the NHL ... and not have finished last. 1959–60: Sweeney finished second in league scoring behind Fred Glover of Cleveland with 96 points, Floyd Smith finished third and Bruce Cline ninth. The Indians led the league with a 43-23-6 record, and defeated Rochester four games to one in the finals for the franchise's first Calder Cup. Sweeney was named to the First All-Star Team at center, Paille to the Second Team at goal, McCord to the Second Team at defense, Smith to the Second Team at left wing, and Parker McDonald to the Second Team at right wing. 1960–61: Indians led the league with a 49-22-1 record, a mark unsurpassed until the 1973 season. The magnificent offense scored 344 goals, nearly a hundred more than any other team. Sweeney led the league in scoring, while Cline placed third, Kilrea fourth, Bill McCreary Sr. fifth and Anderson seventh in a show of offensive dominance unique in the history of the AHL, while Paille led the league in goaltending. The Indians became the second team in league history to go undefeated in the playoffs, sweeping the Cleveland Barons and the Hershey Bears. Paille was named to the First All-Star Team, as was Cline at right wing, McCord was awarded the Eddie Shore Award as the league's best defenseman, and Sweeney and Anderson were named to the Second Team. 1961–62: Indians led the league with a 45-22-3 record. Sweeney defended his scoring title, while Kilrea placed fourth and Anderson tenth, and Paille led the league in goaltending once more. Springfield defeated Buffalo four games to one in the finals to win its record third Calder Cup in a row. Douglas won best defenseman honors, Sweeney and Paille repeated as First Team All-Stars, and McCord and Smith were named to the Second Team again. The expansion era and beyond Although Sweeney led the league in scoring in 1963 for a third time, the party was over for the Indians. While they still had a winning record and an offense that led the league, the Rangers had moved Paille to Baltimore, and the team missed the playoffs that year in a tight divisional race. They continued to miss the playoffs for most of the rest of the Sixties. In the meantime, Eddie Shore's oft-capricious and notoriously miserly ownership style caused increasing friction with his players, who staged wildcat strikes in 1966 and 1967. Representing them, a young lawyer named Alan Eagleson gained prominence, and went on to form the National Hockey League Players' Association (NHLPA). In consequence, Shore sold his players and leased the franchise to the Los Angeles Kings of the NHL for the 1968 season, while leaving its operation in Shore's hands. The Kings renamed the franchise the Springfield Kings, and with Gord Labossiere, star defenseman Noel Price and goaltender Bruce Landon (a name that subsequently loomed large in Springfield hockey annals) the team had a winning record in the 1969 season, reaching the Cup finals before being swept by the Buffalo Bisons. The following season the Indians had the benefit of a league lacking powerful teams -- only Baltimore and Cleveland had winning records. The team just squeaked into the playoffs with a losing record -- winning a one-game playoff with the Quebec Aces to do it -- and rampaged to Springfield's fourth Calder Cup championship with a sparkling 11-1 playoff record, led by future NHL star center Butch Goring and Hockey Hall of Fame goaltender Billy Smith and sweeping a shellshocked Providence Reds squad. The 1971 Kings were, and remain, the team with the poorest record ever to win the Cup. The following year Goring and Smith were gone, and the franchise spent two more years in the wilderness. But in the 1974–75 season, Eddie Shore enjoyed his final hurrah, taking full control of the team once more, changing its name midseason back to the Indians and reverting to the old blue-white-red uniforms, all to popular acclaim. With a cast of no-names, the club won its fifth Calder Cup championship (becoming only the second fourth place team ever to do so), beating the New Haven Nighthawks four games to one in the finals. An elderly Shore sold the team after the next season, ending an era inextricably linking his name to Springfield hockey. The next fourteen years were hard ones for the once-proud franchise. Springfield went through a dizzying array of NHL affiliations, while no coach stayed longer than a single season. The revolving door did their on-ice record no good; over that stretch, the Indians recorded only two winning seasons and won but a single playoff game. There were only sporadic bright spots; a scoring title from minor-league great Bruce Boudreau in 1988, quality seasons from future NHLers Charlie Simmer and Mario Lessard in 1978, and a league-leading season in goal in 1983 from Bob Janecyk. The 1990s and the last cups In 1990 fortunes changed once more, in an affiliation with the New York Islanders. A gallant squad coached by ex-NHL defensive whiz Jim Roberts sneaked into the playoffs in the final week in part due to veteran minor-league goaltender Rick Knickle's (signed when injuries both in Springfield and Long Island sidelined the Indians' top three goaltenders) eight game undefeated streak, and on May 18, 1990, the team knocked off the heavily favored Rochester Americans in six games in the finals for the franchise's sixth Calder Cup. Future NHL goaltender Jeff Hackett won the playoff MVP, inspirational leader Rod Dallman provided tons of grit, while names such as Marc Bergevin, Tom Fitzgerald, team captain Rob DiMaio, Jeff Finley and Bill Berg were heard from by NHL fans for many years to come. In the middle of a dispute over leasing at the Springfield Civic Center, the Indians' home for much of the previous two decades, the team's affiliation changed again to the Hartford Whalers. Despite fan anger at the loss of their favorites, only to be replaced from a Binghamton Whalers team recording the worst record in league history the season before, the 1990–91 new look Indians proved their naysayers wrong. Behind Roberts' veteran coaching, they rampaged to the second best record in the league behind a powerful offense led by future NHLer Terry Yake, James Black, Chris Tancill and Michel Picard (who led the league with a franchise-record 56 goals), and a rock solid defense led by captain John Stevens and Bergevin, who had been acquired by the Whalers in an early-season trade. In so doing, the team won the North Division regular season title, the Indians' first division title since the Cup-winning squad of 1962. Goaltender Kay Whitmore won the playoff MVP as Springfield defended their title against Rochester. The victory would be the Springfield franchise's seventh and final Calder Cup championship. End of an era Roberts and several stars were promoted to Hartford the following fall, and while the Indians repeated for the final time as division champions in 1992 (and in winning their seventh straight playoff series in the preliminary round of the playoffs, setting a new league record http://www.hersheypa.com/events/hershey_bears/news/detail.php?bp=index.php&id=2045, (since tied by the Hershey Bears), they never again gained the finals nor thereafter had a winning record. In 1993 the Indians made the semi-finals before being devastated by eventual champion Cape Breton Oilers. The team's last game was at home in the first round of the 1994 playoffs against the Adirondack Red Wings. In the fall of 1994, the franchise was bought by out-of-town interests and moved to Worcester, Massachusetts, to become the Worcester IceCats. With good will from an American Hockey League with central offices across the river in West Springfield and run by ex-Indians Jack Butterfield and Gordon Anziano, longtime Springfield General Manager Bruce Landon secured a new franchise from the league and started play that season (with the same Whalers'-owned players as the previous season) as the Springfield Falcons. The original franchise has been moved to Peoria, Illinois, for the 2005–06 AHL season, and is the oldest minor league franchise still in existence. The only professional hockey franchises older are the Montreal Canadiens, Toronto Maple Leafs and Boston Bruins of the NHL. The final active Springfield Indian playing any significant time with the franchise was Rob DiMaio, who last played in the 2006 preseason with the Dallas Stars. Michael Nylander of the Washington Capitals, who played four games for the Indians in 1994, is the last active player who ever wore an Indians' jersey. :The market was subsequently home to: Springfield Falcons (1994-''current'') Hockey Hall of Famers List of Springfield Indians alumni later inducted into the Hockey Hall of Fame. *Keith Allen *Jack Butterfield *Lorne Chabot *Art Coulter *George "Punch" Imlach *Brian Kilrea *Chuck Rayner *Earl Seibert *Eddie Shore *Billy Smith *Clint Smith *Lorne Worsley with the Indians]] Notable NHL/WHA alumni List of Springfield Indians alumni that played more than 100 games in Springfield, and also played at least a hundred games in the National Hockey League and/or World Hockey Association or were otherwise notable hockey executives. *Keith Allen * Blair Atcheynum * Bill Berg * Marc Bergevin * James Black * Bruce Boudreau * Jacques Caron * Don Cherry * Mike Corrigan * Yvon Corriveau * Gary Croteau * Scott Daniels * Gerald Diduck * Rob DiMaio * Kent Douglas * Gerry Ehman * Jeff Finley * Tom Fitzgerald * Dan Frawley * Mark Greig * Ted Harris * Dale Henry * Alan Kerr * Brian Kilrea * Pete Laframboise * Bruce Landon * Ken Leiter * Bob McCord * Bill McCreary Sr. * Howie Menard * Marcel Paille * Michel Picard * Barclay Plager * Ron Plumb * Poul Popiel * Jean Potvin * Noel Price * Dale Rolfe * Ken Schinkel * Tim Sheehy * Charlie Simmer * Don Simmons * Floyd Smith * John Stevens * Mike Tomlak * Bill White * Terry Yake Team records *Goals in a season: Michel Picard, 56, 1990–91 *Assists in a season: Bruce Boudreau, 74, 1987–88 *Points in a season: Boudreau, 116, 1987–88 *Penalty minutes in a season: Mick Vukota, 372, 1987–88 *Shutouts in a season: Marcel Paille, 8, 1960–61 *Career games: Jim Anderson, 943 *Career goals: Anderson, 426 *Career assists: Brian Kilrea, 442 *Career points: Anderson, 813 *Career penalty minutes: Rod Dallman, 844 Season-by-season results * Springfield Indians 1926–1933 (Canadian-American Hockey League) * Springfield Indians 1935–1936 (Canadian-American Hockey League) * Springfield Indians 1936–1940 (International-American Hockey League) * Springfield Indians 1940–1942 * Springfield Indians 1946–1951 * Syracuse Warriors 1951–1954 (shaded red) * Springfield Indians 1954–1967 * Springfield Kings 1967–1974 (shaded gold) * Springfield Indians 1974–1994 Regular season First place finishes in bold. †Defeated Quebec Aces 4-3 in a single tiebreaker game to determine final playoff position. Playoffs Playoff champions in bold. †Defeated Quebec Aces 4-3 in a single tiebreaker game to determine final playoff position. References * Total Hockey, ed. Dan Diamond, Andrew McMeel Publishing, 1999. * American Hockey League Official Guide and Record Book, ed. Gordon Anziano, AHL, 1989 through 1995 editions. * Springfield Union-News, ed. Larry McDermott, Springfield, MA. External links *All-time player roster at hockeydb.com *Various logos of the Springfield teams over the years Category:Springfield Indians Category:Springfield Indians players Category:American Hockey League teams